Spiderwebs
by MaskedIncantation
Summary: Mitsuhiko invites Conan and Haibara to accompany him to Tropical Land, but someone else turns up uninvited and has intentions to bring down the Silver Bullet using other means. Tangling Mitsuhiko into his Spiderweb in the process.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, thanks for reading my story. Comments and reviews are awesome and welcome! Also, please if there are mistakes in here, please let me know in a PM. - MI_

This is my first Song Fanfic that is based on any song. The song is Spiderwebs by No Doubt, even if you don't like the song itself, the lyrics push this story along.

* * *

The snow melted around a recently lit cigarette that was hastily thrown against the ground.

"What? Why can't we go on with the plan?" A deep hazy voice pressed. "I don't care how many people are around him right now, I need him dead if he knows about us, he's known about the organization for a few years now, his resistance is getting stronger and the FBI has even given a hand in this ordeal….yes….yes I know the circumstances" his tone got higher with every pause. "I don't need his opinion about this or yours either you secret keeping shrew." A snap came from his hands. A cell phone closed.

He shuffled around the inner pocket of his trench coat for another carton of cigarettes. Almost tearing off the filter he rapidly popped it into his mouth and lit it. A puff of steam squeezed through his lips along with a huge sigh. His pale hands reached again into his trench coat for a lower pocket, he reached for a picture that had been crumpled what looked like time and time again.

The picture had several people in it; a young girl took the center. She was closest to the camera, with a group of small kids behind her. The young copper haired child was looking back almost at the camera; the picture was taken without her knowing. In the back was the dreaded boy with glasses, a chubby darker boy, a little girl with a headband, and another little boy with short parted hair and freckles. He was staring back at the copper head with adoring eyes. The tall man smiled, smoke pouring out from in between his sharp teeth.

***

"Haibara come here for a second." A tiny voice ordered, the boy in glasses.

With eyes glazed over, her usual look on her face, she cooperated and stood next to him.

"That really wasn't that funny about what you said a few days ago. 'It's just someone else telling lies to the person they like while keeping their identity a secret' I'm laughing so hard right now." His face turned red with rage.

An equally as tiny smirk cracked her face. "Well a woman has to have her fun somehow." She gradually became mad nearing the end of her statement. "And trying to cover up most of your mistakes is becoming a real pain." She glared. "Do you know how much trouble we are causing for these children just by being in their presence? We've had their snipers and assassins out to kill us. Hell, we've had the whole organization on the rooftop ready for an assault on Mouri." Her voice came out in a frustrated rush of a whisper.

The freckled boy turned away from the girl and larger boy. "Hey Haibara-san, Conan-kun." He managed to squeeze into their fight.

Conan and Haibara froze in harmony. "Hey, hey Mitsuhiko-kun, don't scare me like that." His eyes darted around, in a nervous frenzy; Haibara shrugged and tried to yawn her awful impression of one.

"I was just wondering…" he fiddled with his fingers. "I asked my parents if we could go to the amusement park tomorrow, they said it'd be alright if I took a few people."

Haibara glanced over to Conan with a devilish grin. "Too scared to go Kudo? Some bad memories, possibly?"

"No thanks to you!" his teeth gritted together. "Sure I don't think we're doing anything are we Haibara?" he said in a vengeful tone.

Mitsuhiko clapped his hands together "Good. I don't think it's too far from here, so we can walk right?"

Haibara theatrically played along and agreed with Mitsuhiko, enjoying her sweet revenge.

"Great! Then I'll come by Mr. Mouri's office tomorrow."

***

The snow had ceased falling as heavily as it had the previous days, breaths were no longer visible, and there were streams of fresh water from small piles of snow that melted easily due to their size. Haibara sat on the couch with a warm tea in her hands, Conan on the opposite couch crossing his arms, both waiting for Mitsuhiko. The tea lightly burnt Haibara's lips when it was tilted into her mouth, it was a good drink for someone that cold minded.

Conan tensed to try and stay still. His muscles twitched with agitation. "Haibara," he burst the silence into pieces. "Are you sure that I should even show my face at that damned place?! The guards most likely remember me, for the police covered the other case. A little child with faint confusion, bleeding from the eyes and clothes many sizes too big." His legs crossed on top of the couch with his elbow on his knee, with his palm supporting his face. "Thanks for everything Haibara." He pouted.

She took the tea away from her lips and placed it down on the table in front of her. "Oh lighten up Kudo. The kid just wants to take us away from all of the dead bodies that have been stacking up. Plus," her voice lightened up. "Since we aren't the one organizing this, we won't have anyone following us. Consider this a real day off from work." She went to go continue until a doorbell rang throughout the office building. "Now please, just lighten up for once." Her mouth faded into a light smile that gave out a warm radiance of sincerity.

Mitsuhiko waited patiently at the door to be opened by either one of the two. The doorknob turned, Conan followed by Haibara came walking out with no winter gear expect a jacket. Mitsuhiko steppe to the side to let Haibara pass, like the gentleman he was, treating all women with respect.

"So are we all ready to go guys?" He smiled.

Haibara nodded with the same warm smile, only once in a good mood. Conan walked beside Mitsuhiko who was in the middle of their little formation that they without thought, walked into.

"So," Conan finally opened his mouth. "Why not invite Genta or Ayumi?"

Mitushiko's thoughts paused. It took a while for him to make sound. "Well…they are still my friends and I know that, but." He gathered his words. "They really aren't that mature as you guys, they think that stuff like ghosts exist and that everything that you can't explain normally is supernatural. You guys are different; you guys don't act your own age."

Conan tried to be serious and be thankful for what was meant as a comment, without making fun of the thought of "not acting their own age". It worked really both ways, one being their physical younger age, and their older, real age in their heads.

"Thanks, I guess." He forced out of his mouth. She reached around Mitsuhiko's back and slapped the back of Conan's head.

***

The amusement park, Tropical Land, was not too far from the office. In fact, their small bodies had plenty of breath and life still whirling inside, only to be taken out and replaced with adrenaline.

The Mystery Coaster lay in plain sight in Horror Land; however, between Conan's not so fond first meeting with the men in black and Mitsuhiko's ride abuse from Ayumi, it was avoided quite well. The fast pace of the rides took off a large amount of stress the two had accumulated through the bloody work. The force melted all bad thoughts out of their souls and body. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Wow, Mitsuhiko! That was really fun I'd have to say." Energy returning into Conan's face, "we should definitely do this again sometimes and act like we really shou-" he stopped a bit too late in his sentence._ "Time, please go back, this one might actually catch on…" _he regretted.

Mitsuhiko looked up dumbfounded, "Conan, you're acting a lot different than you do near the rest of us. Is there something bothering you?"

"N-no….not really." He covered as they continued walking into the minigame section of the amusement park.

Stalls and stalls of shooting and ball tossing games lined with cheaply made toys. The buildings were closer together which pressed for space. The billboards advertising their games were being lit with bright neon bars that shone slightly in the growing dark. They had been inside Tropical Land for a while, fun had taken its toll and time flew by. The shadows grew larger and darker in between stalls and buildings.

Conan began to faze into a soulless puppet, following Haibara and Mitsuhiko though crowds of people. Even if there were many costumers crowding around for games, he could see straight through them, into an alley that was almost pitch black by now. Memories that were erased with fun had rushed in like a high tide in a once lit cave. His head started to pound and his heart tore his insides.

"Conan! Are you ok?" Mitsuhiko rushed to his side.

Haibara looked around at what he was last looking at. She had heard his story many times again. That was the "fated" alley. "Maybe we should call it a day, I don't Conan has been outside much in the last few days, he needs to rest." Her suggestion turned more into an order with her tone.

***

They left in quite a rush, Haibara was quite the dictator when it came to anything related to the pill.

Mitsuhiko was sent home as politely as she could ask. He didn't feel too great about leaving so much earlier than he had hoped. He had finally found some people that were much more mature that Genta and Ayumi and they didn't so much as brush him off for thinking he was smarter than the average person.

He sat on his bed staring up at his ceiling. Lost in his thoughts, only one sound made him move, a ringing phone. His feet couldn't leave the foot of his bed faster. His hopes climbed as he thought Conan would call for a chat of intellectual topics, at least to Mitsuhiko's extent.

"Hello?" his voice rang through the empty sound at the other end. It took a while for the person to respond. "Did you have fun at the amusement park, or did something happen?"

Mitsuhiko dropped the phone onto the floor; it was not Conan or Haibara. Much more far off, it was a shady voice that was low, menacing and muffled.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Mitsuhiko, as part of the Detective Boys, explains what happens and what to do. Never before had anything like this happen to such an innocent child. What has he done to deserve this?

**The web is being spun like an invisible net around the unsuspecting prey, not knowing they are being caught. The web soon solidifies into a fortress of guilt and pressure. How will Mitsuhiko free himself?**

_Author's Note- I will edit this more tomorrow, for it is officially 12:01 on a school night...or is it that day already?_


	2. Chapter 2

The phone stayed in one whole piece, luckily landing on the carpet. The muffled voice chuckled to itself. Mitsuhiko brought up the courage to reach down and pick it up again. He placed it softly against his ear. "Who is this?" his voice shook under the cover of calm that Conan had shown him how to keep.

The voice chuckled once again, not directly answering his question. "I have a good acquaintance with your little sweetheart, my dear boy. Your friends are not what you think; they are just acting towards you and everyone around you." He stopped for a deep breath which crackled with static through the bad reception. "We have been watching you and your friends."

Sweat was now dropping from the part of Mitsuhiko's hair down, soaking into his shirt. His eyes couldn't focus on any object in the room right now, shortly after he'd look at something, it'd turn into a blur of colors. The color drained out of his face and his eyes lost all luster. "Why are you doing this to me? What have I done wrong?" he mustered out of his trembling lips.

The voice at the other end of the phone paused for a second; most likely thinking what he could fault innocent Mitsuhiko on. When he opened his mouth the reception crackled again, there were short breaths. It sounded like laughter. "Choose your friends wisely, or else you'll have to make another decision." Segments of long beeps followed after his last comment. He had hung up without another word to freighted Mitsuhiko.

The muscles in his legs gave out, his knees now pushed up against the carpet, the phone slid out of his hands once more. Nor an eye blink or a breath came from him. He was a statue, with tears starting to pool up in eyes.

***

The following day after the mysterious phone call, Mitsuhiko had forced himself to go into school. This phone call was not to bother him, he was a detective. However, his shell that formed over his little secret temporarily shattered when he was alone with Conan at recess.

"Conan," his tone was a deadly. "I received a phone call last night. Someone was watching us at the amusement park." His hands clenched together like he had the night before, clenching the phone in anticipation and anxiety over what the stalker was bargaining. They shook like a hurricane or as if he were strangling someone's throat in rage. Mitsuhiko was falling apart at the seams.

"Mitsuhiko, why didn't you say something to me earlier, I could've done something to protect you!" His voice turned harsh with guilt. "What was his voice like? What did he say?" He pressed.

Mitsuhiko backed away a few steps. "I don't know! Hazy and kind of harsh, his connection was bad or he was muffling his own voice." He stepped forward again, closer to Conan. "I think he knows a bit about you and Haibara." He leant closer into his face. "He said 'Your friends are not what you think; they are just acting towards you and everyone around you.' He also seems to be a lot more familiar with Haibara." Mitsuhiko shed some of his fear and picked up a little more curiosity. "What does he mean by that?"

It didn't take long for Conan's thought process to kick in. "Mitsuhiko," his tone rose up into a alarming voice. "What did you do? Who did you get in contact with?" He paused only a little to catch his breath. "Just...run. I don't care about where to, just somewhere safe!" He swung his hand to the side. "You're not safe anymore." He bit his lip. "Where's Haibara?"

"But I didn't tell you about what else he said…" Mitushiko's words whizzed over and past Conan's head.

Conan dashed across the schoolyard over to Haibara. From as far Mitsuhiko was, he could only see their bodies, motions, and expressions. Sound was too scarce to hear from his distance. Haibara crossed her arms and she placed her body weight on one leg, swinging her hip to the opposite side. It wasn't until Conan leaned closer and raised a hand to cover his mouth that all carefree drained clean from her face. Her eyes widened and she started to breathe a lot faster.

Mitsuhiko just watched the horror flush into her face, like a person transforming into a werewolf. His feet were cemented to the floor, just like last night. His eyes widened into a colorless circle. _"What have I done? What have I just done?" _Words flew back and forth through his mind faster than he could react to anything. They were bumping and colliding into each other, clouding up his thoughts with fears. It was black ink leaking into white paint. It melted into it, changing the color from a pure white into a hazed grey.

The day was not a normal day anymore. School work flew over their heads. Conan, Haibara, Mitsuhiko weren't the same. All f their thoughts had been clouded with black ink. Conan and Haibara had a better clue as to what the situation was around this time, Mitsuhiko's head spun around and around, waiting for the right thoughts and facts to link together and form something that made sense.

"_Run…just run."_ That one comment had been sticking out in his mind. _"Why do I have to run, and from who?"_ Questions barraged inside of him. _"What does Conan know that I don't?"_ was the only logical explanation for his odd behavior he showed previously.

***

At the end of school, the kids burst out like they usually did. Conan and Haibara had not been part of the group. They stuck around the campus and kept shifting their eyes back and forth, Haibara now sporting a cap that covered her eyes and most of her face. Mitsuhiko ran up to them as soon as he could to catch up with them before they bolted off. Conan, knowing that he would rather be caught instead of Haibara, turned the corner to go on ahead, making sure it was safe. He ran up to Haibara, grabbing her by the shoulders. Her hair stood up and the cap flew off of her head and onto the ground. Her air flipped into an unnatural position and she turned rapidly to face Mitsuhiko, her hand lifting up, ready to grab the person behind her.

"Haibara, it's just me. Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you. I just need to talk with you." He caught her arm in mid air, his tone down to seriousness. "Just what is going on here?"

"Mitsuhiko, I can't say, except that you should get out o-"

"The man on the phone said another thing to me that I didn't tell Conan." He placed one hand on each shoulder and shook her to her senses. "He said that I'd have to choose my friends wisely or else I'd have to make a decision. Do you think it'd be between you and Conan? Do they need any of you? Answer me now!" He shook her harder.

She cocked her head away from his gaze. "Yes, most likely, but please, I'll do anything to make you avoid any questions." She leaned into his cheek and gave a perk before picking up her dropped cap, donning it and dashing off after Conan.

Red flowered on his cheek as he pressed his hand against it. _"I can't just let these two handle this by themselves. I must do something to help!"_ The promise marched through his head as solid and steel.

***

The following night, Mitsuhiko dressed into his night clothes and sat beside the phone, waiting for the mysterious man to call again. As he suspected, the phone rang throughout the silent house. He was quite lucky that his parents were fast asleep, preparing for another day at work. He picked it up with the stirring feeling he had last night.

"Y-yes?" He not so childishly responded. "What is it."

"Heh, heh. Little boy, you are quite loyal when it comes to waiting by the phone, however." His static filled voice dropped. "You still refuse to give up those two traitors. We will take action unless you get one of them up to me."

"_His commands changed since last night. He is also saying 'me' instead of 'we' and 'us'"_ Mitsuhiko analyzed. "I can't comply with your commands. They have nothing to do with me." He tried to bluff.

"Well, too bad for you." His voice became less muffled. "For you are now my leverage against the bullet." He hung up once again.

Mitsuhiko was almost more afraid this time. The threats were now aimed at himself. H recollected all of what he had said. _"Leverage against the bullet?"_ his voice faded inside his head. _"This can't be happening. This can't be real."_ He convinced himself.

***

"I'm running low on cigarettes again." Long haired main complained as he shook any that might've held themselves in the carton. "I guess I'll have to…go outside and meet the leverage?"

"Oh Gin, you won't stop until you win will you?" a woman said with an accent.

"I won't quit until I have either one of them, we can't lose once either of them are in our hands."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the very long wait ._.'' I have been quite depressed lately and such. I need a hug Px. Oh well, I'll use this to fuel the rest of this story. Short chapter for more depth. -MI_

* * *

It was the last of the school days before a weekend. Weekends were and still are always by children. Free to roam to their will, play with friends…not get death threats every day. Mitsuhiko grew paler and paler at every passing moment. His imagination bounced off the walls in his head, throwing the thought that the man who had been stalking him might strike at any moment. The thought of making some kind of decision was also still shrouded in darkness.

Conan had a straight face and good posture throughout the whole day. It was if he simply brushed it off. Haibara, who sat right beside him, slunked into her chair, out of sight from those beside her. The teacher was the only one who was able to see her, unless one of the kids in front turned around to face her. That, however, was unlikely. Haibara kept a very low profile to save her and anyone else from any harm that could possibly be brought upon them.

The teacher, and her extra intelligence compared to the normal kids in the class, picked up on the cloud of suspense hanging above some of the other kids. She waited until the bell rang to pick out the three from the crowd of clamoring kids. Her hands stamped their heads with a mental stamp, no words needed, that told them that she wanted to talk.

Conan, Haibara, and Mitushiko stumbled back into the classroom and took chairs that lingered from kids in a hurry. They slid them up so that there heads just reached over the desk.

"Kids," she started. "is there something troubling you?" her head turned and faced Mitsuhiko. "You usually always have your hand up to answer the questions in Science class. It's your favorite." She pointed out.

Mitushiko fidgeted in his chair, twiddling his fingers and trying to keep his mouth sealed shut. Conan glanced over to him through his peripheral vision. The pupils in his eyes grew wide as Mitsuhiko became weaker. Haibara was dumbstruck, quivering in her thoughts about the organization.

"Well teacher…" Mitsuhiko started. "I was at an amusement park with these two…" His words simmered into bubbles that popped every time he thought more about his predicament.

Conan jumped from his chair and slung an arm around Mitushiko. "Well, I took them to a movie in the horror section and they were scared senseless." His eyes closed as the most transparent laugh fumbled through his phony smile. The teacher wrapped her head around if their story was true or not. Conan was not always one to tell the truth, however ironic that was. Conan's arm that was around Mitsuhiko's shoulder tensed up and pinched his side, a subtle but effective hint.

A tingling mixture of pain and sensation poured form Mitsuhiko's side up to his brain, his posture straightened up and his eyes faced forward. The hint to follow along was a pretty good one if an elementary kid could get it. However, it is not too fair to say that he was just an elementary kid, he had quite a bit of knowledge about some useful things. "Sorry teacher, but I couldn't get to sleep last night because of it." He made a more genuine chuckle, his arm not being pinned down by Conan flung up and returned the same thing he had done to him. "I won't ever see another movie with Conan again!" a tone of playfulness filled his hollow words.

The teacher excused the three out of the classroom to go home. Conan, eager to escape from this mess, placed one hand on Mitsuhiko's back and the other on Haibara's. With a quick shove out the door, they both snapped from their trance.

"What is you're problem Conan?" Mitushiko's voice rose up from under the constant shushing for privacy. His eyes flared up with the bright reflections from the abundant lights above their heads. His actions became more jagged and fueled with rage. "I don't know what your stories are, and neither do I care, but why is this guy coming after me?" His words flew out without a thought.

Sweat poured down Conan's face as he brainstormed another excuse. His eyes flickered whenever a believable one came up. He opened his mouth to speak hollow words.

"Gin is his 'name'". Haibara slapped her hand over Conan's mouth. "He is a very mysterious person who has…" she paused. "Gotten to know me very well when I…grew up so to say." She withdrew her hand from his mouth and placed it in front of her motioning body. "He is part of a lethal group of assassins and scientists…" she paused for a second. Conan breathing through his clenched teeth, knowing that sooner or later it would all come piling out. "Such as myself. You see," she walked closer to Mitsuhiko. "I used to be a part of this syndicate until they killed my sister when she refused their orders."

Conan, taking his breaths in more slowly spoke in a more collected manner than he did before. "She was actually one of the smartest scientists on the team and was ordered to develop a drug used to kill somebody without leaving a trace of it. It had a much a different effect however." He clamped the arm of his glasses inbetween his index finger and his thumb. He didn't take them off however, just held on to them until he spoke. "Ever heard of the famous high school detective Kudo Shinichi that went missing a while back?" He flung his glasses into the hands of Mitushiko.

Mitushiko's thought process whirled and clanked as the cold sweat that he broke out into, malfunctioned his head. Conan took his hands in a firm grip so that they wouldn't slip from the sweat. He lead him over to a glass display case with trophies and pictures of the sports teams that had played in Teitan Elemenary. Haibara followed in their shadows as Mitsuhiko's shallow breaths fogged up the glass. Conan pointed his finger to a fading picture that was turning into more of a grey scale artifact. It looked as if it could be years old. The funny thing was that it was.

Mitushiko scanned over the players downed in jerseys and every couple of people made a funny face. One stuck out though, his face red with adrenaline and his foot on a soccer ball. It wasn't as clear of a thought but the ressemblance was uncanny. Conan's reflection that shone above the picture stared it's eyes at his former self.

The muscles in Mitsuhiko's legs gave out and he fell clumsily onto the floor. "T-that can't be you!" his finger darted rapidly to focus onto Conan. "That picture was taken years ago! You are just a relative of him and you look like him." The "explanations" flew out so fast; Mitsuhiko didn't even know he was talking.

Haibara towered over Mitushiko for a brief second. She crouched down to his height and grabbed his cheeks with open palms. "Mitushiko, we _aren't_ kids, you need to know that. We shouldn't even be talking to you right now. If luck is on our side," her shadow covered her eyes. "We all might just get killed right now."

The glint from the overhead fluorescent lights leaked out from his eyes. The color in his iris' melted into a gradient of shadow over his green. "You guys aren't lying are you?" his trance like voice spoke. "You never…" he stared through both of them. "lie.". The blood from his face was long gone, and a blank canvas with hypnotized eyes was all that remained. His eyes drifted downward into his bottom eyelid. His back gave out and slid onto the floor he was sitting on. Mouth wide open, seemingly lifeless, he lied passed out.

"_You guys _have_ been lying to me the whole time though."_ Mitushiko's thoughts ran through his head clearer than out of his mouth. _"Maybe… it's better that way."_

* * *

_Oh my goodness! They have let their secret slip! What are they going to do now? What is Gin up to? Can a child fend him off by himself, or will Conan take over?_

_Reviews, comments, and messages will help me with the writing!~ ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merry Belated Christmas from the ever-so-procrastinating me!~ A good vacation and some good ideas for more stories! Sorry for the wait but, I have a life outside of a computer and which it needed tending to. So please enjoy my newly unblocked creativity with an open mind and heart. And please, read the bottom for some inside info for upcoming projects and what-not. (I put them at the bottom so that people who are new to the story or impatient people can skip over just a little bit of writing. - MI_

_I forgot to do this for other chapters but: _Detective Conan (c) Gosho Aoyama. Dubbed version (Case Closed) is owned by Funimation which is soon releasing 4 movies that are newly dubbed. I have now info on episodes though, they're still working on them. So please, go out and by DVDs and books (if you can spot any of them ((Just consider it a "Where's Waldo?" with the books)) ) if you support the series. I know watching the newest ones on torrents and stuff is cool but what if your internet didn't work for a while! :O

* * *

Those fingertips were soft, lightly tracing his cheek. It was almost enough to wake him, if it were not for a soft whisper in his ear.

"Mitsuhiko, wake up. You must be awake or else there could be trouble." Haibara rested her head into her hand. Her elbow rested on an end table and her remaining hand near Mitushiko's head that flattened out a well-used pillow.

Mitsuhiko's eyes glazed over to Haibara, dazed and locking onto her smiling face. Things were still hazy, that was one thing for sure, but for her to be smiling at him the instant he woke up from their shocking secrets while the other day she froze on the spot when he told her. Sweat covered his forehead all of the way up to his hairline, it was more moist than he was hot though. He cranked his head with some mustered strength and saw a soggy cloth on the table Haibara's elbow rested near.

"Have you been…" he paused for a breath. "Taking care of me this whole time?" his head trailed further and spotted Conan. No. Shinichi Kudo, the newly revealed Shinichi Kudo who had been pulling wool over his and his friend's eyes for years. His eyes were pursed shut, tired of waiting. Easily assumable. He had been acting for so long and under so much stress, it would be such a bothersome, tiresome life.

Haibara leaned over the pillow Mitsuhiko's head had been lightly rested on. "Kudo isn't too keen that those words were said. He probably won't say anything too polite to you when he wakes up. Entrusting a kid with such responsibility is not what we want or need." Her voice grew rougher. "The man you're dealing with is one of the most ruthless of them. He was my superior, and the one who changed Kudo here." Her eyes widened and blood rushed through her words.

Mitsuhiko rushed up at a dizzying pace, his head deathly in front of Haibara's. "What is going to happen to me?" Mitsuhiko's eyes narrowed and nervously twitched like a focusing camera. Paler and paler he grew yet, the sweat giving him a ghostly glow.

"Don't worry yourself into another fever." Her hand brushed away the hair covering her forehead as she pressed hers up to his. "You are already borrowing a set of clothes, don't overheat yourself into another."

Many a feeling rushed through Mitsuhiko. It wasn't until the blush ran from his cheeks into a memory forever in his head that it clicked. "You changed my clothes?!" his voice shakily rang through her ears.

"Do you really have a problem with that?" She leaned back and arched her back with a hand on her petite hips. "I am more than double your age and frankly, I don't care." Her signature evil "yawny" eyes smeared on her face.

The covers were easily thrown onto the floor. Haibara was right; it was a set of pajama's that he had seen Conan in on late night cases. The fact that she had stripped his fully clothed body down to his boxers crept its way into his skin. "Well, it's just uncomfortable knowing that someone had just taken off my clothes in my sleep. Namely you." He sat up more with his knees up against his beating chest.

"How else do you think I got you to do my 'bidding'?" a devilish grin crawled onto Haibara's face.

"By threatening those you know with a kiss?" an irritated voice cut in.

Haibara backed up into the end table beside Mitsuhiko's bed. "C-Conan? I thought you were sleeping to try and forget." Her sly, tempting voice coated her panic.

"We need to get our act together; all skipping school, the day after the teacher gets concerned with all three of us. Seriously, this charade is as see through as your acting Haibara." He sneered in disgust at their situation.

The legs that were bound to the chest bounded down to the floor and Mitsuhiko soon followed. "Conan." He was very hesitant whether or not to speak. A bit late now. "How am I going to fend off against this guy? How are we going to fight him?" determination snuck its way into his spirit.

A palm lingered in front of Mitsuhiko's face. "You are not going to fight anyone. Hell, they could be any adult you see on the street. I am going to put you in a tight security with the FBI. Perhaps Jodie can have a good eye on you while you duck and cover for a while until we stir them back into place." Perhaps it was Conan's style to talk to himself, or the fact that Mitsuhiko was across the room near the door.

Emotions clouded up Mitsuhiko's head, none more other than stubbornness. _"If 'Conan' won't take care of this guy, I won't stand by and watch them be torn apart with the anticipation about these people."_ His hands were working faster than his brain was at the moment, slipping on articles of clothing that weren't his onto himself. There was not much to hastily grab, however a green jacket and a pair of black suit pants were easily at his disposal and easy to slip over the pajamas Haibara had ever so kindly placed on him.

"Mitsuhiko, where are you going?" Conan raised his voice into a fatherly voice that worried about his son. His feet froze into the ground underneath him. Stubbornness affected both boys. One that acted irrationally and on his own will, another who was forced to tell him something that was more sacred than one's own soul. Neither cared about the consequences; whether it be going unprotected or to not care about one who is risking his own life. "Well, whatever you do, don't leak my _real_ name to _**anybody**__, anywhere._ And trust me when I say that you better stay away from Ran or else you'll wish Gin would've slit your throat already." Conan imprudently spat out like acid, melting into Mitsuhiko's ears.

Haibara stood at the side of Conan, nothing but a witness to an argument between hostages. Her eyes stared out of the door that Mitsuhiko held open. Mitsuhiko stared back at her, only to reply to her. "I'm going back to my house to at least pretend that I am a normal kid now. Maybe take a nap." He turned his back and took a step into the doorframe. "And never wake up." Were the final parting words that escaped lips in Dr. Agasa's nearly empty house.

***

"_I can't believe this! That detective jerk is treating me like such a little kid! If I were such a little kid, would this 'Gin' person have really gone after me?"_ he rallied questions back and forth between himself without an answer.

The door rushed open with a swift hand twist. His scraped his shoes of his feet that swelled from stomping the way home. His shoes too were lonely, his parents worked late every weekday. A plus considering that he had never missed a day of school on purpose without his parent's consent, however there was the worst case scenario where a staff member would call them to ask about him. He bit his nails as he paced around the phone. Like a puppet he marched around the phone. Was he hoping for Shinichi to phone with support or…was he expecting different.

Different was what he got. The doorbell rang instead. Mitsuhiko swayed towards the door.

"Hello, Mitsuhiko are you feeling ok? You weren't here at school today." A scruffy brown, shoulder length haired man rang with concern. "I was sent here to check up on you. Are you feeling alright?".

Mitsuhiko sighed. "Yeah, I just don't feel to well I guess. I might've stayed up a bit too late when I was at Tropical Land a while ago." He flakily chuckled to ease the tension of lying. "Come in, it'd be rude to leave you outside."

The man bowed slightly at the young man's request. "Thank you." He sat down at the dining room table that stood not too far from door. "So, shall we expect you to be here tomorrow?" he questioned.

Mitsuhiko stood beside him, almost as tall as the man's neck when he was sitting down. Mitsuhiko placed a hand on his chin and thought. "To be honest I don't know if this cold will break up before then. Sorry."

The man stood up and headed towards to the door again, the way he came in. "Oh my." He paused. "I forgot to tell you" he centered his eyes on Mitsuhiko. "You are a _horrible_ liar." He crouched down and pressed his hand up hard against Mitsuhiko's throat.

The sheer force of the thrust sent him against the wall. The aggressiveness of this attack was so fierce that he lifted Mitsuhiko up off of the ground with only one hand against his adams apple. It was hard to swallow, even more so harder to breath. "So you…are the one…called _Gin_?" he forced up from his tense lungs.

It was most definitely a smile one would not like to encounter. His maniac-like grin nodded in affirmation. So boldly lashing out like that, saying who you are. This man was so much a demon as he was man. The shaggy brown hair that stood the man out slid off as he shook his head. It had so much hair piled underneath it that when it fell onto the ground, it folded into itself and became a third of the size. Long locks of blonde hair flooded out. They were waterfalls compared to the fake disguise of a mere wig. Mitsuhiko focused more onto his face than the seemingly endless rolls of blonde that fell from their previous position. His eyes had feigned sincerity that he had first taken them as. The pupil shrunk like a cat's eye peering into sunlight, and pretty soon emeralds with a speck of what was pupil were all that Mitsuhiko could see. The lights around Gin's face faded and so did most other features. The emeralds hooked him in, as if they were strangling him but instead pulling him inside. The pain on Mitushiko's tender neck smoothed out, a feeling that however soothing it was, was still horrible to have happen. He was getting used to the pain.

"So, now that we've made introductions…" he loosened his hand from Mitsuhiko's neck. "Shall we be off?"

The pain from the strangling left Mitsuhiko dazed and unresponsive. His head fell to the side with eyes wide open. He looked like a porcelain doll, one that had most haunted expression. Out from his mouth, blood was starting to pool out though the corner of his lips; those same lips that muttered whether to wake up or not. Are those lips still muttering?

* * *

**The action finally starts to rise up. Gin has taken action and with Mitsuhiko in hostage at his own house, will Conan wake up to his senses and be on the defensive?**

What has happened to little Mitsuhiko? Don't be shy of blood if you await the next chapter!

_My word, a bit violent now aren't I? I have gotten a bit more "Taste" from watching Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. It's like a Detective Conan on steroids but you can't solve them_. Anyways I have a few projects I would like to announce. I have not yet started on them yet but I have at least 10 in my head right now. Some will stay unrevealed until I start writing or maybe even until I release them onto this site.

I realized that I have no lovey dovey stuff and would absolutely **love** to screw up every pairing. How does Mitsuhiko x Gin sound for interesting? ;D

Projects:

Some yaoi and hetro (All with storyline. These **are** fan fictions afterall)

A crime where you (the reader) is able to solve the mystery (First 3 will get their usernames mentioned.)

Humor

More Drama!~ :D

Crossovers (Finally)

And most important to me if anyone is still reading this far:

**Like I said many times before, I love to socialize and work with other people so I am asking if anyone would like to get together a collab with me to make a story of EPIC proportions. Private message me if interested because I think it'd be an interesting experience. **


	5. Chapter 5

Yay I finally got the motivation to bramble up another chapter! And I even made a vow: _**To never submit a story unless I am finished it...COMPLETELY.**_ I feel so bad for making you guys wait this long, but hopefully it will be an experience only to learn on. - _MI_

* * *

Even though the poor Mitsuhiko was clearly unconscious, Gin went on. "You see, I normally don't go this close with a disguise, however, think of this as an act solely on my own part." He chuckled. "We've been playing the defensive for far too long and I grew bored." He slouched over and wrapped his lengthy arms around Mitsuhiko's lifeless body and hoisted it up into the air. "Can't leave you here until you wake up though, I bet that _he_ will soon catch on." His voice twisted with delight.

The scenery around were all too blurry to see. The trees melted together like a potion in a witch's cauldron. Mitsuhiko's eyes lay open, but it seemed as if someone or something were clamping them shut like they would normally in a storm. His open mouth gasped for air, quietly so that his captor would not hear him. Feinting his unconsciousness when he woke up assured him safe and possibly even some information.

Gin's hand was underneath Mitsuhiko's knees, and the other underneath his head. Gin cradled Mitsuhiko like a dead body from an action movie, without the blood pouring out of an open gash on his stomach. There was, however, still the blood dripping from his mouth.

The distance was not too far from the house's door to Gin's own Porche. It was completely new to Mitsuhiko; the chrome edging near tires, the tinted windows in the back. Then it hit him. He had seen this car numerous times before. If memory had served him right, this car might've even been stalking. It was only a few cases; cases that Conan and Haibara stayed close to each other, protecting each other; But from what, or whom?

The nerves that were once in overdrive now shot with a new and awaking pain, one that snapped every muscle in his aching body. His hands were the first to disobey his plan. They pulsed with blood through his constantly constricting veins. His fingers lurched repeatedly like a knife piercing the tender skin of a human. Gin took quick notice, and clamped his left hand, yanking mercilessly onto his untidy hair. Mitsuhiko hastily plastered his twitching hand with the other, throwing his core of balance down to the floor.

The fall of the concrete was less noticed than Gin's grinning face. Mitsuhiko's legs screamed to bolt up and run. The screams crawled up his helpless legs to his ears. He too wanted to run, but they wouldn't move.

"A second wind?" Gin bent down and brushed his hair off his face.

Mitsuhiko scrambled up into a sitting position with his elbows arched behind his back. His eyes nervously fluttered as they searched his mind for words. Words, words, any words. Letters attached to one another, attempting to make sense of the jumble of the alphabet. The accumulating amount of letters scampered away when Gin reached into his black coat. It seemed like a roll of silver metal, however, it was much more cliché than that.

"I hoped that you would squirm..." Gin's eyes now sparkled with a rush of adrenaline and twisted amusement.

Again, Mitsuhiko's eyes blanked into the deep, black, nothingness that rushed to his aid.

The smell of the Porsche was as disgusting inside as it was outside. Smoke that had risen from a lit cigarette tainted the dingy interior. The driver's seat and the passenger's seats had been worn out in the middle of the cushions.

Gin pressed his hands against Mitsuhiko's back and ruthlessly shoved him into the back seats, refusing to lift Mitsuhiko into a better position. Mitsuhiko sprawled against the icy leather in such a disorienting position. His hands limped over the rounded edge of the seats and brushed the finely kept fabric of the carpet underneath. The eyelids that hid his horrified eyeballs shook in discomfort from the ordeal, but gradually eased into a still shield, lulled into submission from the gentle quakes of the cars shocks.

***

A draft tumbled inside the house through a slight crack between the door and the frame before Haibara gently ushered it shut with her body weight on her extended arm. The click of the door bounced off of her attention as it directed into Conan's hard eyes.

"What you did was unacceptable." She solemnly stated as she continued to lean on the door.

"What I did is out of my reach now." Conan spat back. "I am at fault, however, for underestimating his integrity. Now he's probably at home plotting of how to get us out of this." He mumbled on whilst making his way back to the desk which he slumbered on previously.

Her eyebrows twitched with irritation, "That _kid_ is probably sitting at home, packing up his stuff to leave on foot!" her tone rose to a dangerous level. "We are torturing him like a meagre game of truth or dare. What seems to happen to us constantly may just be a turning point in his life that could lead to a drastic change…or even an ending." She pursed her lips tight, even though she knew it was the truth.

Moisture from where Conan had laid his head to sleep remained on the desk, giving birth to tiny droplets of water. He brushed them away and resumed his position, deflecting dangerous thoughts off of his conscious.

With a slightest of sound, Haibara crept up behind him where he ignorantly rested and pounded him with her fist. "How can you sleep knowing that this child is marching to his death for _you?_" her fists receded to her sides where they tremored with surges of frustration and anger. "I thought letting someone kill themselves was as horrible as slaughtering them yourself… I am ashamed even for you." Her eyes trailed down, staring into an imaginary reflection which rumbled with current happenings.

Conan's seemingly careless eyes staggered to keep their peace. He shifted in discomfort and propelled himself into a proper sitting position and turned to Haibara. "I don't know why you take so much offense in what Mitsuhiko thinks is right, but I will go check up on him if you so wish." His thoughtful meanings seeped through harsh words.

Haibara nodded at his pledge and twisted the door open with naught a word. Conan receded out into an forlorn world that he had been derived of.

The door slammed shut with an exaggerated haul of Haibara's muscles into the aging wood. She leaned up her body against it and teetered down onto the floor in a huff of air from her chest. She covered her eyes, not from crying however, but as if she could not look at anything; at herself.

***

Conan cautiously approached the stairs of Mitsuhiko's seldom visited home. A dent in the pattern of the grass briefly caught his attention but was pushed aside as his brain scurried about finding the right words to apologize.

Conan rapped his tightly clenched knuckles against the flattest part of the door in a rhythmical pattern. He then paused and leaned closer to the doors frame in search of minute sounds. After a moment of silence, he grasped the brass knob and coiled in without a sound.

The door pressed in the sounds from outside into the still air inside the house, followed by Conan's curious head.

"Mitsuhiko, are you here?" his solemn voice echoed off the walls. "I just wanted to apologize..." his voice trailed over his lips and crashed to the floor like a waterfall. He rushed over to a wall adjacent to the table. Blood and indents were graffiti on the wall. Conan pressed his fingers against a small blot of blood that drained down onto the floor's edge. He retracted his finger and to much of his relief, it melted in between the ridges of his fingerprint. It was fresh blood. "_That means he hasn't gone far."_ His head trailed back to the door and glared down the sidewalk leading up to the house. _"But that also means that he has gotten him first."_

_

* * *

_

_Next episode: Ah-re-re? It seems that Gin finally has the upper hand over Conan, the Silver Bullet, but does that make him down for the count or will he rescue poor Mitsuhiko? And what of Haibara, will she admit something deep inside of her, or will she crack under the pressure?_

Thanks guys really, it's been so fun writing for people like you. I also really apreciate the people who take the time to soak in the story and provide advice for me. I am still learning as this is my second fanfiction that is nearly over. I haven't planned the ending out too well yet, and yes I have to admit, ending a story or ANYTHING is a serious weakness that I need to demolish. I hope that by writing for all you lovelies, my weaknesses with become my strengths. - _MI__  
_


End file.
